Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?
by Nicolina
Summary: Petit délire avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. Update: Partie5, dernier chapitre
1. Partie1

Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: Aucun  
  
Avertissement: Zone de délire. Je vous garantis pas d'en sortir indemne.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi et vu ce que je leur fais faire, je crois que ça vaut mieux. J'ai bien essayé d'avoir Drago quand même mais il s'est enfuit avant que je n'aie put faire quoique ce soit. Donc, ils ne sont définitivement pas à moi. Et puis, «la vache qui rit» non plus, elle est pas à moi.  
  
Genre: Humour en perspective. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore inventé comme bêtises?  
  
Petit mot: Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je dois trop regarder la télé et surtout les pubs. Vous voyez ce que ça me fait faire? Je suis descendu au-delà des limites enfin, c'est mon point de vue.  
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez? Moi, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusé à écrire ça.  
  
Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture! ^_____^  
J'ai décidé de résoudre le plus grand mystère de l'univers qui est: Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit? Pour cela, j'ai décidé d'interroger les personnages d'Harry Potter et ainsi trouver la solution à cette grande énigme que personne n'a encore réussi à résoudre. [1]  
  
********  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour M.Potter!  
  
Harry Potter: Bonjour!  
  
Nicolina: J'ai une question à vous poser: Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
HP: C'est quoi, cette question? Je suis sur que c'est Rogue qui est derrière tout ça. Il veut que je me plante encore une fois juste pour le plaisir d'enlever des points à Gryffondor mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.  
  
Nicolina: Ce n'est pas du tout ça, M. Potter.  
  
HP: Mais bien sur! Où est-ce qu'il est? Je suis sur qu'il vous a demandé de me poser cette question  
  
Nicolina: Mais pas du tout.  
  
HP: Je ne vous crois pas. Si c'est pas Rogue, c'est Voldemort. Hein! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Nicolina ^____^;;;;;;: Bon, c'est fini pour cette interview, M.Potter. Merci de votre coopération.  
  
HP *sautant partout*: J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné.  
  
Harry Potter sortit complètement hystérique de la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Eh bien! Ca commence bien. AU SUIVANT.  
  
Ronald Weasley entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour M. Weasley!  
  
Ronald Weasley: Bonjour!  
  
Nicolina: Voilà ma question: Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit? [2]  
  
RW: Eeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhh!!!!*secondes de réflexions* Hermiiiiooooooonnnnnnneeeeeee, viens m'aiddeeeeeerrrr!!!!!!  
  
Nicolina: Ca n'aura pas durer longtemps.  
  
Ron sort de la pièce en courant et quelques minutes plus tard revient avec Hermione Granger.  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour Mlle Granger!  
  
Hermione Granger: Bonjour! Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là? J'ai des devoirs à faire. Je vais prendre du retard.  
  
Nicolina: Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. En fait! J'essais de résoudre une énigme.  
  
HG: Je peux répondre à toutes les questions. [3]  
  
Nicolina: Oui, bon! Ma question est pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
HG: Eeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit? C'est parce qu'elle.eeuuuuuhhhh., c'est parce qu'elle. OOOOOO SEEEEECCCOOOOOUUUURRRR!!!!!!!! Je sais PPPPPAAAAASSSSS. NOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!! Je suis devenue aussi bête que Ron.  
  
RW: Hééééé!!!! C'est pas gentil ça.  
  
Hermione sort en courant et pleurant de la pièce suivie de Ron vexé par la remarque d'Hermione.  
  
Nicolina: Elle m'a cassé les tympans. C'est fou ce qu'elle hurle fort. En tout cas, je sens que ça va être long. AU SUIVANT.  
  
Neville Longdubat entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina*qui pense*[4]: Bon sang! Je suis pas sortit de l'auberge.  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour M.Longdubat!  
  
Neville Longdubat: Bonjour! Pourquoi je suis là?  
  
Nicolina: J'ai une question à vous poser?  
  
NL: Allez-y!  
  
Nicolina: Bien! Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
NL*réfléchit*: euh, ben!  
  
Deux minutes plus tard.  
  
Nicolina: Alors? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. J'ai d'autres personnes à voir.  
  
NL: Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez déjà?  
  
Nicolina*tombe de sa chaise puis se relève*: Je voulais une réponse.  
  
NL: A quoi?  
  
Nicolina: A ma question.  
  
NL: Qui est?  
  
Nicolina: Je vous l'ai posé y'a deux minutes.  
  
NL: Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié.  
  
Nicolina: Je vois. Ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même.  
  
NL: De quoi?  
  
Nicolina: De rien, c'est pas grave. Vous pouvez sortir, en espérant que vous n'ayez pas oublié où se trouve la porte d'entrée.  
  
NL: De quoi?  
  
Nicolina ^___^;;;;;: Rien, rien.  
  
Neville sortit de la salle tout en s'étant préalablement cogné à côté de la porte.  
  
Nicolina: Les interviews sont finies pour aujourd'hui. Si les prochaines, se passent comme ça, je ne suis pas sur que j'en sortirais vivante.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Dans qu'elle histoire je me suis embarqué, encore?  
  
[2] Je sens que je vais la répéter souvent cette question.  
  
[3] Un peu prétentieuse, la Hermione.  
  
[4] Oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps.  
  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Dites-moi s'il faut que je continu avec d'autres personnages Si ça se trouve, je ne suis pas doué pour faire ça? C'est possible! On peut pas être doué en tout. De toute façon, c'est prévu que je fasse une suite mais il n'est pas sur que je l'envoie sauf si on me le demande. Alors reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	2. Partie2

Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: Aucun  
  
Avertissement: Zone de délire. Je vous garantis pas d'en sortir indemne.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi et vu ce que je leur fais faire, je crois que ça vaut mieux. J'ai bien essayé d'avoir Drago quand même mais il s'est enfuit avant que je n'aie put faire quoique ce soit. Donc, ils ne sont définitivement pas à moi. Et puis, «la vache qui rit» non plus, elle est pas à moi.  
  
Genre: Humour en perspective. Je suis tombé dans les limbes de la débilité.  
  
Petit mot: Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un ait lu cette chose. J'ose même pas la qualifier comme fic.  
  
Me voilà donc partie pour une deuxième série d'interview. Suite à la demande d'Elava, je vais faire les personnages qu'elle m'a demandé dans l'ordre où elle me les a mis. ( J'avais prévu de toute façon de faire ces personnages là)  
  
En fait, j'ai prévue 30 personnages mais peut-être qu'il y en aura plus. Ce sera selon les demandes. (S'il y en a)  
  
Je marquerais à chaque partie qu'elles ont été les personnages interrogés précédemment pour voir ce qu'il reste.  
  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews et d'avoir eu le courage de lire mes délires.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Elava: Je te remercie de ton message. Je vais faire un effort pour leur faire dire quelque chose d'intelligent mais c'est pas facile, ça part toujours en dérision. Sinon, j'ai accédé à ta requête et j'ai fait dans l'ordre des personnages que tu m'as donné. Par contre, ce sera en plusieurs chapitres. Je ne fais pas plu de 3 ou 4 personnages par chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras?  
  
Enishi: Contente que ça te plaise. Je te remercie.  
  
Myley: Merci et voilà la suite.  
  
Place à la fic! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture! ^_____^  
Personnages interrogés précédemment: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Longdubat.  
  
********  
  
Nicolina: N'ayant toujours pas résolue mon énigme, je continue les interviews. C'est vrai que les premières personne que j'ai interrogées ne m'ont pas été d'un grand secours. Bref! Faites entrer la première personne.  
  
Lucius Malfoy entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina*qui pense* [1]: Aussi mignon que son fils. [2]  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour M.Malfoy!  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Vous êtes une moldu?  
  
Nicolina: Oui. Bon! Vous voulez bien répondre à une question?  
  
LM: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à une moldu.  
  
Nicolina: C'est juste une question que je veux vous poser.  
  
LM: Je sais mais c'est dégradant de parler avec un être inférieur.  
  
Nicolina*exaspéré*: Il va falloir évoluer mon vieux.  
  
LM: Je ne suis pas votre vieux.  
  
Nicolina: C'est tout comme. Bon! Si vous ne voulez pas me parler, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter la pièce.  
  
LM: Je n'ai pas à vous obéir. Je n'obéis qu'à mon maître.  
  
Nicolina: Vous pouvez sortir.  
  
LM: Non, je ne sortirais pas. Je ne vous obéirais pas.  
  
Nicolina: Faites le moi sortir!  
  
Deux molosses arrivent dans la pièce et embarquent Lucius Malfoy hors de la salle.  
  
Nicolina: Fiou! J'ai cru qu'il allait resté camper ici. Je peux savoir pourquoi il est venu?  
  
Inconnu: C'est toi qui a voulu qu'il vienne.  
  
Nicolina: Ouais, bon! Mais il n'y a pas que moi. Bref! AU SUIVANT.  
  
Severus Rogue entre dans la pièce avec une fiole dans la main.  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour professeur Rogue!  
  
Severus Rogue: Bonjour Mlle!  
  
Nicolina: Je peux savoir ce qu'est cette fiole? [3]  
  
SR: C'est du veritaserum.  
  
Nicolina: Mais, c'est interdit!  
  
SR: Je sais.  
  
Nicolina: Pourquoi vous en avez alors?  
  
SR: C'est pour savoir si vous dites la vérité.  
  
Nicolina: Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit?  
  
SR: Oui, c'est interdit, je le sais très bien.  
  
Nicolina: De toute façon, c'est moi qui pose les questions.  
  
SR: Mlle, qui est le professeur de nous deux?  
  
Nicolina: C'est vous.  
  
SR: Alors, c'est moi qui pose les questions.  
  
Nicolina: Mais..  
  
SR: Il n'y pas de mais sinon, j'enlève des points à Gryffondor.  
  
Nicolina: Mais je ne suis même pas à Gryffondor. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne risque pas d'arriver étant donné que je suis une moldu. [4]  
  
SR: Peut importe!  
  
Nicolina: Mais.  
  
SR: Il n'y a pas de mais. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
Nicolina: Bon! On va s'arrêter là! Au revoir professeur.  
  
Severus Rogue sort de la pièce en souriant, bien content d'avoir put enlever des points à Gryffondor.  
  
Nicolina: Il ne changera pas. N'empêche, ça fait déjà deux personnes et je n'ai même pas put poser ma question. C'est pas comme ça que je vais résoudre mon énigme. AU SUIVANT.  
  
Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort entre dans la pièce en transplanant.  
  
Nicolina*qui tombe de sa chaise*: Qu'elle arrivée spectaculaire! [5]  
  
Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort: Je ne m'appelle pas Voldemort pour rien.  
  
Nicolina*se relevant*: Ca c'est sur. Au sujet de votre nom, comment dois-je vous appeler? C'est qu'on vous nomme par toute sorte de nom et je ne m'y retrouve plu.  
  
TEJV: Voldemort, ça suffira.  
  
Nicolina: Très bien M. Voldemort.  
  
Les autres personnages du livre: Oooooooohhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Elle a prononcé le nom de Tu-sais-qui.  
  
Nicolina: Bon! Reprenons.  
  
TEJV: Vous êtes une moldu!  
  
Nicolina*exaspéré encore une fois*: Oui! Je sais! Vous allez aussi me dire que vous ne voulez pas me parler?  
  
TEJV: C'est quoi la question?  
  
Nicolina*étonné de l'intérêt porté*: Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
TEJV: Vous m'avez fait venir pour une question pareille? Vous vous moquez de moi?  
  
Nicolina*commence à avoir peur*: Non, non pas du tout.  
  
TEJV: Je suis sur que oui et d'ailleurs je suis sur que cette vache aussi se moque de moi. Je dois vous tuer pour vous être moquer de moi. Avada keda.  
  
Nicolina: Non, ça va, on a fini!  
  
TEJV*faisant la moue* [6]: Mais j'ai même pas fini de dire mon sort.  
  
Nicolina: J'ai d'autre personnes à voir et je n'ai pas très envie de trépasser [7] avant la fin. De plus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de vouloir tuer tout le monde?  
  
TEJV: Mais, c'est mon rôle de méchant.  
  
Nicolina: C'est vrai. Bon! Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Au revoir M. Voldemort.  
  
Les autres personnages: Ooooooooohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!Elle a redit son nom.  
  
Nicolina*en colère*: OUI! Je SAIS!  
  
Voldemort sort de la pièce en retransplanant.  
  
Nicolina: J'aimerais bien faire ça moi. En tout cas, c'est passé près. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas pourvoir finir mes recherches. Je peux savoir quelque chose? Est-ce que QUELQU'UN peut me dire pourquoi il est venu? Vous voulez ma mort?  
  
Tous les personnages:......  
  
Nicolina: Ingrat. Bon! Qui est-ce qui me l'a fait venir?  
  
Inconnu: Ben, c'est encore toi qui l'a fait venir. C'est marqué sur ta liste.  
  
Nicolina*regardant sa liste*: Ah! Oui! C'est vrai! J'avais oublié. ^__^;;;; Bon sang! Je deviens comme Neville. Si ça continu, il va me falloir un Rappeltout. Sinon! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui et je n'ai toujours pas résolu mon énigme. Peut-être que les prochains seront les bons. Pour ma prochaine interview, je recevrais Drago Malfoy(Espérons que je bave pas trop devant), Albus Dumbledore, Gregory Goyle(j'ai réussi à le séparer de Crabbe) et Ginny Weasley. A bientôt tout le monde. ^______^  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Qui est-ce qui a dit?: C'est une miracle, deux fois en deux chapitres!  
  
[2] Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais put penser à quelque chose de sérieux dans cette fic?  
  
[3] Ouh! La curieuse!  
  
[4] C'est dur de faire face à la réalité quand même.  
  
[5] Je ne suis qu'une simple personne sans pouvoir. Un rien m'émerveille.  
  
[6] Vous y croyez vous un Voldemort faisant la moue? MDR. \(^__^)/  
  
[7] «Que trépasse si je faiblis» Je l'avais dit que je regardais trop la télévision. Ah! Les visiteurs, un classique. Il va falloir que j'arrête mes notes. Il commence à y en avoir un peu trop.  
  
Vala, c'est terminé! J'ai été inspiré pour Voldemort. Alors, ça vous plait toujours? J'ai prévu les personnages prochain parce que ça fait parti de la liste qu'Elava m'a donné. N'hésitez pas vous aussi à me dire quels personnages vous voulez que je fasses.  
  
Donc si vous voulez que je continu tapez1, si vous voulez que j'arrête tapez2, si vous voulez me donner une liste des personnages que vous voulez que je fasses tapez3, si c'est Drago qui appelle tapez4 et n'oublie pas mon chou que j'attends toujours mon rendez-vous avec toi et si c'est pour autre chose, désolé mon téléphone ne possède que quatre touches. ^__^;;;  
  
Si vraiment ça vous embête de téléphoner, envoyez une review ou un e-mail, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça feras tout aussi l'affaire. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	3. Partie3

Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: Aucun  
  
Avertissement: Zone de délire. Je vous garantis pas d'en sortir indemne.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi et vu ce que je leur fais faire, je crois que ça vaut mieux. J'ai bien essayé d'avoir Drago quand même mais il s'est enfuit avant que je n'aie put faire quoique ce soit. Donc, ils ne sont définitivement pas à moi. Et puis, «la vache qui rit» non plus, elle est pas à moi.  
  
Genre: Humour en perspective. Je suis tombé dans les limbes de la débilité.  
  
Petit mot: Je vous remercie pour les reviews et d'avoir eu le courage de lire mes délires.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Elava: Tu vois, j'ai continué. Si tu as une autre liste à me donner, n'hésite pas. Merci pour la review.  
  
Stephie: Je continue, comme tu le vois. Merci.  
  
Artemisa: Merci pour la review et pour la liste  
  
Ginny McGregor: Je ferais les personnages que tu m'as demandé au prochain chapitre. Merci pour la review.  
  
Place à la fic! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture! ^_____^  
Personnages interrogés précédemment: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue, et Voldemort.  
  
********  
  
Nicolina: Me revoilà. Je suis repartie pour une série d'interviews. Toutes les personnes interrogées précédemment ne m'ont pas été d'un grand secours alors, il faut bien que je continue pour résoudre mon mystère. Vous pouvez faire entrer la première personne.  
  
Drago Malfoy entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina *les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche qui s'apprête à s'écraser par terre*: Woouuaaooouuuhh!!!!!  
  
Drago Malfoy: Je vous le fais pas dire. Fermez la bouche, on dirait un personnage de cartoons.  
  
Nicolina *qui ferme la bouche et reprend ses esprits*: Vous regardez des cartoons?  
  
DM *pris sur le fait*: Moi? Mais, mais non. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard.  
  
Nicolina: Je savais pas que vous aviez la télévision. C'est pourtant une machine moldu.  
  
DM: Au fait, pourquoi suis-je là?  
  
Nicolina*qui pense*: Le voilà qui change de conversation, plutôt élégamment d'ailleurs. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour savoir s'il regarde la télévision ou pas. Je le serais bien plus tard.  
  
Nicolina: J'avais une question à vous poser.  
  
DM: Allez-y!  
  
Nicolina *qui fond devant l'intérêt porté*: C'est vrai? Bien sur que c'est vrai puisque vous me l'avez demandé. J'en reviens pas, j'en reviens pas, j'en re. . .  
  
DM: Vous allez la poser cette question. J'ai pas toute la journée. J'ai des gens à aller emmerder. Au fait! C'est vous qui avez rendu Potter complètement marteau?  
  
Nicolina *gênée*: Oui, c'est moi. C'était pas voulu. Il a tout pris de travers.  
  
DM: Bravo. Pour une moldu, vous êtes doué.  
  
Nicolina*O___O*: Moi?  
  
Nicolina* qui pense*: Il m'a dit que j'étais doué, il m'a dit que j'étais doué, il m'a dit que j'étais doué, il m'a dit que. . .  
  
Une main s'agite devant moi.  
  
DM: Bon! Vous me la posez cette question. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
  
Nicolina* Reprend ses esprits*: Hum! Oui. Ma question est pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
DM: C'est cette question qui a mis dans cet état Potter?  
  
Nicolina: Oui, pourquoi?  
  
DM: Elle est complètement stupide cette question. Vous devriez aller voir Granger pour ce genre de question. Pour répondre à des questions aussi stupide, elle est la meilleure.  
  
Nicolina: Je l'ai déjà fait mais elle est partie pleurer.  
  
DM *plier en deux de rire*: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. C'est pas tout ça, mais. . . il faut. . .que je parte.  
  
Drago Malfoy se lève toujours en train de rire et sort de la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: J'en reviens pas qu'il soit venu. J'ai dut rêver.  
  
Inconnu: Nan, t'as pas rêver.  
  
Nicolina: Tant mieux. Bon! Avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas résolu mon énigme. Faites entrer la prochaine personne.  
  
Albus Dumbledore entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina*impressionnée*: Bonjour M. le directeur.  
  
Albus Dumbledore: Bonjour Mademoiselle. Quelle est votre question?  
  
Nicolina *toujours aussi impressionnée*: Co. . .Comment vous savez que j'ai une question a vous poser? Vous l'avez deviné, c'est ça? Vous savez toujours tout.  
  
AD: A vrai dire, j'ai demandé à ceux qui sont venus avant moi ce que vous vouliez.  
  
Nicolina *tombe de sa chaise et pense[1]*: Je suis déjà moins impressionné là.  
  
Nicolina: Ah? Bon! Ma question est pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
AD: C'est une question assez étrange.  
  
Nicolina: Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire.  
  
AD *sort un chocogrenouille*: Vous en voulez?  
  
Nicolina *^____^;;;*: Non-merci! Vous avez une idée de la réponse à ma question?  
  
AD: Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune idée.  
  
Nicolina *désespérée*: Merci quand même. Au revoir M. le directeur.  
  
AD: Au revoir Mademoiselle et ne désespéré pas, vous trouverez sûrement la réponse.  
  
Nicolina *retrouve l'espoir*: Vous le pensez? Vous le savez, c'est ça?  
  
AD: Je ne connais pas l'avenir, Mademoiselle.  
  
Nicolina *qui pense*: Décidément, il ne m'est pas d'un grand secours.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sort de la pièce tout en ayant ouvert un deuxième chocogrenouille.  
  
Nicolina: Mouais! C'est pas trop l'entretien que j'imaginais avec lui. C'est qui le prochain?  
  
Inconnu: C'est Grégory Goyle.  
  
Nicolina: Bon sang! Ca pourra pas tomber plus bas. Faites le entrer.  
  
Gregory Goyle entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour M. Goyle.  
  
GG: . . . . . .  
  
Nicolina: Vous pourriez me répondre.  
  
GG: . . . . . .  
  
Nicolina *qui pense*: Il est trop bête pour dire bonjour ou quoi?  
  
GG: Vous avez quelque chose à manger?  
  
Nicolina: Non!  
  
Grégory Goyle commence à partir.  
  
Nicolina: Attendez, je n'ai même pas posé ma question.  
  
GG: C'est quoi?  
  
Nicolina: Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
GG: C'est quoi une vache?  
  
Nicolina *qui pense*: Nan! Mais qui est-ce qui m'a envoyé un ignare pareil?  
  
Nicolina: Laissez tomber. Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Grégory Goyle sort de la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Franchement, je me demande pourquoi il est venu. Il est vraiment idiot.  
  
Inconnu: Il était dans ta liste.  
  
Nicolina: Je n'ai pas encore interviewer Crabbe mais si c'est pareil, ça risque d'être laborieux.  
  
Inconnu: On t'a jamais dit que se serait facile.  
  
Nicolina: Ca j'avais remarqué depuis le début. Au fait! T'es qui toi?  
  
Inconnu: Je préfère pas te le dire pour l'instant.  
  
Nicolina: Ok! Mais de toute façon, je le saurais. Faites entrer la prochaine personne.  
  
Inconnu: On a un petit problème.  
  
Nicolina: Lequel?  
  
Inconnu: Celle que nous devons interroger est en cour.  
  
Nicolina: Vous auriez pas put prévoir ça avant. Tant pis, je vais arrêter là pour le moment. Je l'interrogerais la fois prochaine. A bientôt tout le monde!  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Eh oui! Je peux faire deux choses en même temps. C'est rare mais ça arrive.  
  
Voilà, c'est terminé. Ca vous a plu? Une review. Si vous avez une liste de personnage, donnez là moi et je ferais vos personnage. En attendant, je finis la liste d'Elava et je vais commencer celle d'Artemisa.  
  
Alors, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	4. Partie4

Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: Aucun  
  
Avertissement: Zone de délire. Je vous garantis pas d'en sortir indemne.  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi et vu ce que je leur fais faire, je crois que ça vaut mieux. J'ai bien essayé d'avoir Drago quand même mais il s'est enfuit avant que je n'aie put faire quoique ce soit. Donc, ils ne sont définitivement pas à moi. Et puis, «la vache qui rit» non plus, elle est pas à moi.  
  
Genre: Humour en perspective. Je suis tombé dans les limbes de la débilité.  
  
Petit mot: Je vous remercie pour les reviews et d'avoir eu le courage de lire mes délires.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Aphaluna: J'ai pas vraiment compris ta review mais merci quand même.  
  
Drusilla: Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Griff: Contente que tu aimes mon humour. Vivi, je pourrais faire James et Lily mais ce sera pas pour le moment. J'ai une liste bien précise. Merci pour la review.  
  
Watery136: Contente que ça t'ai amusé, merci.  
  
Mina-Moony: Justement HP n°5 s'appelle l'Ordre du Ph?nix. Contente que tu ais aimé. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Milou: Je continue. Merci de ta review.  
  
Miya Black: Je ferais ta liste mais ce sera pas pour l'instant. J'ai déjà prévu qui je ferais après mais je la ferais quand même. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Place à la fic! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture! ^_____^  
Personnages interrogés précédemment: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue, Voldemort, Drago Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore et Grégory Goyle.  
  
********  
  
Nicolina: Me revoilà avec une nouvelle série d'interview. J'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse à ma question qui est pour ceux qu'ils l'ont oublié "Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?" Cette question est un grand mystère pour tout le monde et je pense que vous aimeriez bien avoir une réponse, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Les autres ne m'ont vraiment pas été d'un grand secours. Alors qui est-ce que je dois interroger aujourd'hui?  
  
Inconnu: Ginny Weasley.  
  
Nicolina: Ah oui! C'est vrai, elle était pas là la dernière fois. Franchement, j'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es, l'inconnu?  
  
Inconnu*me tire la langue*: Je te le dirais pas tout de suite.  
  
Nicolina: C'est pas beau de tirer la langue aux gens. Bon! Faites entrez Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny Weasley entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour Mademoiselle Weasley.  
  
Ginny Weasley: Heu. . .bonjour.  
  
Nicolina: Bien, j'ai une question à vous poser. Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
Ginny Weasley: Heu.je sais pas.  
  
Nicolina: J'ai pas très bien compris, vous pouvez parler plus fort?  
  
Inconnu: Tu deviens sourde.  
  
Nicolina: La ferme, c'est pas à toi que je parle. Alors Mademoiselle?  
  
GW: Je ne sais pas.  
  
Nicolina: Très bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.  
  
Ginny Weasley sort de la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Elle est timide la petite. Bon! C'est qui la prochaine personne?  
  
Inconnu: Vincent Crabbe. Bon courage!!!!  
  
Nicolina: Oh bon sang! Si c'est comme avec Grégory Goyle, je suis pas sortit de l'auberge. Faites-le entrer.  
  
Vincent Crabbe entre dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Bon M.Crabbe.  
  
Vincent Crabbe: Où est Drago?  
  
Nicolina: Quoi?  
  
VC: Où est Drago?  
  
Nicolina*qui pense*: Il est mal poli celui là. On devrait lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais attends là, c'est de Crabbe que je suis en train de parler. Pourquoi je m'étonne?  
  
Nicolina: Il n'est pas là.  
  
VC: Mais comment je vais faire?  
  
Nicolina: Pourquoi faire?  
  
VC: Pour parler.  
  
Nicolina: Vous pouvez par répondre sans lui?  
  
VC: Non! C'est lui le chef.  
  
Nicolina: Et alors? Ca vous empêche pas de répondre à une question.  
  
VC: Si!  
  
Nicolina*désespérée*: C'est bon, vous pouvez partir. Au revoir.  
  
Vincent Crabbe sort de la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un imbécile pareil, malpoli et dépendant des autres?  
  
Inconnu: C'est toi qui as voulu l'interroger.  
  
Nicolina: Je sais, je l'ai marqué sur ma liste. J'aurais peut-être dut le faire venir avec Goyle. Ils se seraient peut-être mieux débrouillé ensemble. Bref! Maintenant, c'est fait. Je n'aurais plus à y revenir. Bon! C'est qui le prochain?  
  
Inconnu: Les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Nicolina: Je t'ai dit LE prochain et pas LES prochains.  
  
Inconnu: J'y peut rien. C'est ce qu'il y a de marquer sur ta liste. LES jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Nicolina*regarde sa liste*: Mouais. Je sens que ça va être très long. Faites-les entrer!  
  
Fred et George Weasley entrent dans la pièce.  
  
Nicolina: Bonjour Messieurs.  
  
Fred Weasley: Bonjour. . .  
  
George Weasley: Mademoiselle. . .  
  
FW: Nous sommes. . .  
  
GW: Ravie. . .  
  
FW: De vous. . .  
  
GW: Rencontrer.  
  
Nicolina: Moi aussi, je suis ravie. Bon! Je voudrais vous poser une question.  
  
FW*me tend un paquet de bonbon*: Vous en voulez?  
  
Nicolina*suspicieuse*: Hum! Non merci.  
  
GW: On vous jure qu'il n'y a aucun sortilège.  
  
Nicolina: Peut-être mais non merci.  
  
GW: Comme vous voulez.  
  
Nicolina: Bon! Je disais que j'avais une question à vous poser. Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?  
  
FW: Pourquoi. . .  
  
GW: La vache. . .  
  
FW: Qui rit. . .  
  
GW: Rit?  
  
Nicolina: C'est ça!  
  
FW: Peut-être qu'on lui a lancé le sortilège des chatouillis?  
  
GW: Peut-être qu'elle a entendu une histoire drôle?  
  
Nicolina: C'est possible. Je vais étudier la question. Mais c'est d'une vache moldu qu'on parle.  
  
FW: Et alors?  
  
Nicolina: Elle ne comprenne pas les humains.  
  
GW: Ca c'est faux. On m'a dit un jour qu'une vache du nom de marguerite comprenait les humains et que.  
  
Nicolina: C'est bon! Je vais retenir l'idée. Merci pour votre aide. Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
FW: Au revoir. . .  
  
GW: Mademoiselle. . .  
  
FW: Ce fut. . .  
  
GW: Un vrai plaisir.  
  
Nicolina: Tout comme moi. Au revoir.  
  
Fred et George Weasley sortent de la pièce.  
  
Inconnu: Aaaaaahhhh!!!!! AU SECOOOOUUUUUURRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Nicolina: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Inconnu: Je suis tout rose.  
  
Nicolina: Comment c'est possible? Attends voir. T'aurais pas accepter les bonbons des jumeaux par hasard?  
  
Inconnu: Ben, oui! Nan mais c'est moche. Je ressemble à la Réléchose maintenant.  
  
Nicolina: Pour ce qui le savent pas la Réléchose est une fille dans la série Gundam Wing et qui s'habille avec des fanfreluches rose. Elle est horrible cette fille. Comment t'as put accepter quelque chose de ses deux là? Tout le monde sait qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des farces et qu'il ne faut pas accepter quelque chose de leur part.  
  
Inconnu: Je savais paaaaaaasssss.  
  
Nicolina: De quelle planète tu viens?  
  
Inconnu: Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire? Ca révélerait mon identité et je ne veux pas que tu sache qui je suis pour l'instant.  
  
Nicolina: Mouais. Bon! Avec tout ça, j'ai eu un début de réponse mais rien de vraiment concret. Donc, je vais continuer à interviewer. Peut-être que des témoignages se rejoindraient et je découvrirais enfin pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit? A bientôt, tout le monde.  
  
A suivre  
  
Vala! J'ai encore fini un chapitre. Je dois dire que je m'amuse bien à écrire ça. Ca me détend et puis que je le fais en attendant de trouver l'inspiration de mes autres fics. J'ai déjà prévu les prochains personnages d'après les listes que certains m'ont donné mais n'hésiter pas à me demander d'autres personnages.  
  
S'il vous plait, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	5. Partie5

**Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Aucun

Avertissement: Zone de délire. Je vous garantis pas d'en sortir indemne.

Disclamer: Les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi et vu ce que je leur fais faire, je crois que ça vaut mieux. J'ai bien essayé d'avoir Drago quand même mais il s'est enfuit avant que je n'aie put faire quoique ce soit. Donc, ils ne sont définitivement pas à moi. Et puis, «la vache qui rit» non plus, elle est pas à moi.

Genre: Humour en perspective. Je suis tombé dans les limbes de la débilité.

Petit mot: Je vous remercie pour les reviews et d'avoir eu le courage de lire mes délires. Ce chapitre est le dernier. J'ai beaucoup trop de fic en cour pour le continuer et puis, elle n'est pas importante cette fic. J'ai des fics bien plus interressante à faire que celle là. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis les personnes les plus interessantes, enfin, ceux que je pensais les plus intéressants.

Réponse aux reviews:

Misslulu: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voilà le dernier chapitre.

Lululle: Moi aussi, j'aime bien les moments avec Crabbe et Goyle. Merci pour ta review.

Saael': Tiens en parlant de Relena, y'a une surprise dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Morgann: C'est le dernier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir reviewé.

Mariecool: J'ai continué et j'ai terminé. Merci.

Lavande: Désolé de ne pas avoir pris ta liste mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette fic. J'ai trop de fic en cour et celle là, n'est pas ma priorité. Merci pour la review.

Luna: Désolé, j'ai pas interviwé Sirius. J'avais pas d'idées avec lui. Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewé.

Miya Black: Dernier chapitre mais j'ai quand même continué pour ne pas vous laissez sur votre fin. Merci.

Place à la fic! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture! ^_____^

Personnages interrogés précédemment: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue, Voldemort, Drago Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore et Grégory Goyle, Ginny Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Fred et George Weasley.

********

Nicolina: Et voilà, ceci est ma dernière interview des personnages de Harry Potter. Eh oui! Je me suis fait retirer ma carte de presse, enfin, en fait, je ne la retrouve plus mais bon. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai toujours pas résolu le mystère de la vache qui rit mais je vais essayer quand même de trouver la réponse aujourd'hui. Je serais peut-être qui est ce mystérieux inconnu.

Inconnu: Rêve pas.

Nicolina: C'est ce qu'on verra. Je sais que tu connais Relena. Tiens, t'as encore un peu de rose dans les cheveux.

Inconnu: Très amusant.

Nicolina: Je trouve aussi. Alors qui est ma prochaine victime?

Inconnu: Remus Lupin.

Nicolina: Bien, fais-le entrer.

Remus Lupin entre dans la pièce.

Nicolina: Bonsoir monsieur Lupin.

Remus Lupin: Bonsoir mademoiselle.

Nicolina: J'ai une question à vous poser? Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?

RL: Vache?

Nicolina*regarde bizarrement Remus*: Heu. . .Ca va?

RL: . . .

Nicolina*recule*: Dis Duo?

Inconnu: Oui?

Nicolina: J'avais raison, c'est bien toi.

Duo: Je me suis vendu.

Nicolina: Oui et pas qu'un peu mais pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de savoir ce que tu fais ici. Quelle heure il est?

Duo: 22h50. Pourquoi?

Nicolina: Est-ce que c'est la pleine lune.

Duo*regarde par la fenetre*: Oui, oui.

Nicolina*se cache*: Aille. Tous aux abris. Sauve qui peut, les loups-garous sont de sortis. Faites-le sortir.

RL: Grrrrrrrrrrr.

Deux molosses entrent et évacuent Remus.

Nicolina*sort dessous la table*: Ouf! Je l'ai échapée belle.

Duo: Et moi donc.

Nicolina: Mais pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe juste ce jour là? Bon, tant pis. Au fait! T'as rien à faire là, Duo Maxwell. Gundam Wing, c'est pas ici.

Duo: Je m'ennuyais.

Nicolina: Hum! Mais t'as quand même rien à faire là mais puisque c'est ma dernière, je veux bien que tu reste. Après tout, tu reste l'inconnu.

Duo: Merci.

Nicolina: Qui est le suivant et pitié évitez ça à l'avenir.

Duo: Pansy Parkinson.

Nicolina: Ca va être drôle, je le sens.

Duo: ????????

Nicolina: Cherche pas. Tu vas comprendre.

Pansy Parkinson entre dans la pièce, vêtu de rose, lui donnant un air plus que bouffi et ces épaules larges lui donnant l'air d'être un camionneur effeminé.

Duo*court dans tous les sens*: Aux abris. Relena est de retour.

Nicolina: Bonsoir Mlle Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson: DRRRRAAAAAAKAKKKKKYYYYYYY, CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE, OU ES TU?

Nicolina*pense*: Ca y'est, j'ai plus d'oreilles. Je suis devenue sourde.

PP: Bah il est pas là?

Nicolina: Non! Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour lui. J'ai une question à vous poser.

PP: ???????

Nicolina: Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?

PP: C'est quoi une vache?

Nicolina*pense*: Est-ce que je me dévoue qu'elle ressemble à une vache dans cette magnifique robe rose?

Duo*pense*: Je te laisse lui dire.

Nicolina*pense*: Eh! Tu m'entends?

Duo: Oui! Tu parle tout haut.

Nicolina*rouge de honte*: #^____^# Oups!!!!

Nicolina*reprend sa contenance*: Hum! Vous avez une idée?

PP: C'est quoi une idée?

Nicolina: Heu. . .Laissez tomber. Vous pouvez aller retrouver votre Draky chérie.

Pansy Parkinson sort de la salle.

Nicolina: Fiou! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir aveugle, en plus d'être sourde. Ce rose. Brrrrrrr!!!! Ca me donne froid dans le dos.

Duo: Et moi donc!

Nicolina: Je préfère oublier. Bon qui est la prochaine personne?

Duo: Rita Skeeter.

Nicolina: Mais. . .

Ce qui ressemble à Rita Skeeter entre dans la pièce.

Nicolina: Je peux savoir ce que c'est?

Duo: Un insecte.

Nicolina: Je vois ça. Je crois que j'avais oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. Bah! Faites-là sortir.

L'insecte sort de la pièce et se fait ramasser par Hermione. Elle y tient à sa bestiole.

Nicolina: Hum! C'est pas très concluant tout ça. Personne ne m'a donné de réponses. Alors qui est le prochain sur la liste?

Duo: Colin Crivey.

Nicolina: Le fou de photo? Eh ben! Je suis pas sortie de là.

Colin Crivey entre dans la pièce.

Nicolina: Bonsoir Monsieur Crivey.

Schlack!!!!!

Nicolina*complétement aveuglé*: Hum! Vous pourriez ranger cette appareil photo s'il vous plait?

Colin Crivey: Bonsoir! Desolé. Vous avez pas vu Harry Potter?

Nicolina*essaie d'ouvrir les yeux*: Pas depuis 4 jours. En fait, pas depuis qu'il a pêté un plomb.

CC: Je le retrouverais bien.

Nicolina* ^_____^;;;;;;;*: J'en doute pas une seconde. Alors ma question est Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit?

CC: Bizarre votre question. J'ai déjà vu des vaches voler à cause de moi. Bah oui! Quand j'étais petit, je faisais des choses bizarres et une fois, j'étais avec une vache et je l'ai fait voler. Ah! Et puis, y'a eu aussi l'histoire avec. . .

Nicolina: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Une heure plus tard.

CC: . . .Et me voilà à l'école des sorciers.

Nicolina*se réveille d'un coup*: Hum! Oui, interressant mais vous  n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

CC: Aucune idée.

Nicolina*baillant*: C'est pas grave. Vous pouvez partir et retrouve qui vous voulez.

Colin Crivey sort de la pièce.

Nicolina: Quelle heure il est?

Duo*se réveillant*: Hein? Quoi?

Nicolina: Je te demandais quelle heure il était.

Duo: Ah! 00h15. Il est crevant celui là.

Nicolina: Tout à fait d'accord. Déjà minuit! Eh bien! Ma limite est passée. Je crois que jamais, je ne trouverais la réponse. Le mystère de Pourquoi la vache qui rit, rit? Restera une question sans réponse. Alors maintenant, Duo Maxwell, tu vas retourner dans ta section.

Duo: Oki!

Nicolina: Je vous dis aurevoir et merci d'avoir suivi ce délire.

Fin 

Voilà! C'est la fin. Une review pour finir s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^______^


End file.
